Usuario:Ninpha
link=PokéNovela: La profecía de Hurryland~Ninpha~ link=PokéNovela: Ovejita negra ~Ninpha~ link=PokéNovela:Nada que ver ~Fuchi~ ¡Pincha en uno de los Pokémon de la derecha para ver mis novelas! Archivo:Sprite_ninky.gifWelcome!!! Firmad allí abajo, sed majos, no me borréis nada u os castigara el Charma (??)Archivo:Sprite_ninky.gif I`m a shamrock~~ Archivo:783625288 88734.gif ''Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif Sobre yo Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif ¿Que cómo soy? Bueno pooos no soy para nada tímida, tengo un montón de amigos y todo el mundo me cae bien (excepto esos gachis que se creen guapos, guays y de todo pero tienen de guay lo que yo tengo de no-viciada). A veces soy algo psicópata o me dan arrebatos de locura, pero no estoy taan loca como otra usuaria a la que yo pienso que no le gana nadie. Antes tenía una tablet donde dibujaba pero nada mas regalarmela me dio por bbeberme una limonada y se podría decir que la tablet se la babio toda :S así que si queréis conservar la tabler viva no le acerquéis limonada (bueno, ni naranjada, porque todo lo que lleva limón lleva naranja XD). Odio que la gente me diga que soy guapa, ya sabéis esas abuelitas (o no abuelitas) que te cogen del moflete y lo estiran pensando que es una goma de pelo con la que se puede dar 5 vueltas a una coleta. Además ahora la gente le ha cogido el gustillo a decirme "eeey rubiaa!!" y yo NO SOY RUBIA enserio me ven rubiaa??? enserio??? soy claramente castaña clara, lo que pasa es que en verano se me ponen reflejos dorados D8. Y no mucho mas que contar, mi vida es normalmente normal XD. A por cierto, me llamo Lara pero llamame Fuchi ;) (no debería haber puesto esto al principio???) Mis pokémon favoritos son Charmander, Mew, Zorua y ahora Buneary <3<3<3 Ah y I <3 Zoru :D Y I <3 botones & cojines Tambien adoro hacer sprites, sean gifs o no, no soy muy equetebuena pero algo es algo XD si quieres un sprite dimelo, y lo haré lo mejor posible (publicidaaaad (???)) Archivo:Mew_mini_variocolor.gif ¿Cómo soy en los videojuegos? Archivo:Mew_mini_variocolor.gif Bah muy mala, ni os molesteis en querer combatir, ma vais a ganar XD Lo único que se me da bien es atrapar shinys, la mas fuerte es Biff:Archivo:Flygon_NB_variocolor.gif<3 Así que si queréis una victoria asegurada ya sabeis a quien retar... XXDD P.D: No se para que pongo esto último si no tengo wi-fi, pero bueno podeis hacer un combate imaginario y me ganais igual. Archivo:Zuffictive_icon2.gif Plaquiss cuquisss<3 '''Archivo:Zuffictive_icon2.gif Archivo:Bunny_mini.gif Wikiamig@s Archivo:Bunny_mini.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_blanco.jpgZoru <3 ''Me chirechiiiiiiflan sus novelas. ¡Me cae geniiial! mi super sister <3 ye he dicho que es remajisima y cuando ve un botónArchivo:Laboton.gif ejeeemmm (I <3 you Zoruuu :3) Archivo:Cara_de_zoureen.pngLeilyyy n.nZeeeehh es my another MAPS, Zoru ella y yo haremos un trío lahlahlah (???) Ahora en serio es majiiisimaa me encantaaaa <3<3 Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.pngHika ewe Me pidió que fueramos amigas porque me encanta su novela.. Además es muy buena persona, y lo digo enserio. Es dulciiiisisisisiisisisisisisisima y muy remajisima, me recuerda a un osito de peluche<3 Archivo:Cara_de_Spinda.pngMeka :D Es la fundadora y me cae super bien. Me rechichifla esto. ¿Qué más? TUBOOOO DE PEGAMENTOOOOOOO jaja :D Cada día le gusta un pokémon diferente lah~ Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.pngSapphi XD Es mi cyber-tía y le he ayudado en unas imágenes , ademas es remajisima y le gusta Sneasel como a Zoru un botón (?) Archivo:Cara_de_Keldeo.pngAkat :3 Es mi cyber-madre y voy a intercambiar algunas cosas con ella (si algún día puedo por fin). Ahora está haciendo esto. No las he visto pero sé que me gustan sus mechas del pelo :) jeje es requetesuperultramaja<3 Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss.pngDib >w< Le conté que mi tablet murió, y ella dibuja con una por eso nos hicimos amigas y sé que ella no va a acercar limonada a la suya. Su novela es esta y me ENCANTAAAAAA. Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.pngIno-Chan X3Es la hermana de Hika. Le gustan tooodos los animes, no habia visto nada igual O.O XD. Su vocaloid favorita es clavada a mi hermana. Su novela es esta, y la estoy empezando a leer (a buenas horas XD) Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.pngBlizzy EDEs mi hermana, me bloquearon por su culpa... la perdono^^ ¿novelas? ninguna por ahora pero me ha contado que tiene una idea muy-super-buena :D Archivo:Cara_de_Liepard.pngLuchi ^^ El otro día nos dimos cuenta de que no eramos amigas cuando fui a Wikipokevillge (bueno, si pero...ya se entiende!) y yap. Seguro que es muy maja y dice que esta loca.. Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.pngMaster nwn Nos conocimos por el chat y me ayudó a atrapar a mi Darkrai shiny!!!! >w< Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.pngJonas o3o Es mi padre nwn. Archivo:Cara_de_Crobat.pngKanon owo No se si es mi tio o mi abuelo o mi tio_abuelo XD. Me cae muy bien ^^. Archivo:Cara_de_Empoleon.pngNeon lol Es muy majo. Vino hace poco y hablamos bastante nwn Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.pngJaime *w* Nos conocimos por el chat, es un amigo de campamento de Meka y sé que nos vamos a llevar superrequetebiennn :D Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngKari é.é Es nueva en el wiki, Dib la convenció para que se uniera jeje no nos conocemos muy bien pero seguro que es maja nwn Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy_2.pngCarlitos C: Tambien es nuevo, hablamos por el chat y me cae muy bien ^^ Archivo:Cara_de_Samurott.pngAlonsoo c(: Hablamos por el chat nwn, le encanta mi novela y tengo su tuenti lah~~ es muy majoo ^^ Archivo:Charnivy_mini.gif Subpages :D felicidaaaaaaaaaad :D Archivo:Charnivy_mini.gif *Nooooo, ofenderse noooo *Tortura de elegir *Fastidio total en pobres seres inocentes... *NUU!!!!!! *Espacio irónico *No, NI SE TE OCURRA entrar aquí *Gifs de yo^^ *¿A que emoticonos se parecen los usuarios? *Placaaaa Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gif Mis rayujos asquerosillos (?) Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gif *188.78.219.124 (Discusion) 18:45 25 abr 2012 (UTC) (Cuando no tenia cuenta) *Ninpha (Discusion) 20:21 27 feb 2012 (UTC) (Cuando le pedí amistad a Zoru en wikidex y no sabía firmar) *Lara:) Holaaaa!!!!Mew de Lara(Cuando Zoru me dijo como se firmaba y no me salia la fecha porque ponia solo tres virigullas y no entendia porqué) *Ninpha (discusión)(Cuando se me jorobo la firma) *Archivo:Charmander NB.gif ♥ ηιηphα Ve a mi discu ♥ Archivo:Charmander NB.gif 17:10 1 may 2012 (UTC)(Cuando meka me la arregló) *Archivo:Charmander NB.gif♥Fuchi♥ ♦the best friend of♦♫Zoru♪Archivo:Zorua NB.gif *Archivo:Buneary_mini.gifƒυ¢нιArchivo:Buneary_mini.gif Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif тнє ƒυηηу вυηηу нαρρу ℓιzαя∂Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif Archivo:Zorua_mini.gif & ¢яαzу яσвσт!! Archivo:Zorua_mini.gif 14:38 27 sep 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Trebol8.gifFuchi~~ Irish Samrock Archivo:Trebol8.gif Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifrobotic BFF <3Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif 15:38 7 oct 2012 (UTC) Lo que me gusta tanto hasta explotar como una zanahoriaArchivo:Ihappyloveitplz.png *CharmanderArchivo:Lah.gif *FrikisArchivo:Lah.gif *EmosArchivo:Lah.gif *MacarrasArchivo:Lah.gif *LocosArchivo:Lah.gif *GóticosArchivo:Lah.gif *GuaposArchivo:Lah.gif *FeosArchivo:Lah.gif *ZORUUUUUUUUArchivo:Lah.gif *DrawingArchivo:Lah.gif *Esta secciónArchivo:Lah.gif *BotonesArchivo:Lah.gif *Las zanahoriasArchivo:Lah.gif *Be happy!Archivo:Lah.gif *Joder a los que joden por joderArchivo:Lah.gif *El 102Archivo:Lah.gif *La carita del tiluloArchivo:Lah.gif *LahArchivo:Lah.gif *HablarArchivo:Lah.gif *Mis friendsArchivo:Lah.gif *El que lee estoArchivo:Lah.gif *EstoArchivo:Lah.gif *La letra AArchivo:Lah.gif *Los nuusArchivo:Lah.gif *La cara de la sección de abajoArchivo:Lah.gif *etcArchivo:Lah.gif *etcArchivo:Lah.gif *etcArchivo:Lah.gif (En general me gusta todo menos lo de abajo XD) Lo que odio como no saber como se escribe berenjenaArchivo:Ikilleditplz.png *Los creidos asquerosos que se creen lo mejorArchivo:Nuu.gif *Que jodan a mis amigosArchivo:Nuu.gif *Que me digan guapaArchivo:Nuu.gif *La palabra berenjenaArchivo:Nuu.gif *El colegioArchivo:Nuu.gif *Be saaaadArchivo:Nuu.gif *Esta secciónArchivo:Nuu.gif *Los bollos prefabricadosArchivo:Nuu.gif *La gente malaArchivo:Nuu.gif *SangreArchivo:Nuu.gif *Y todo lo malo que te puedas imaginarArchivo:Nuu.gif ''Archivo:Butterfree_mini.gif ''Imagenes que adooooro mucho <3 '' Archivo:Butterfree_mini.gif '' '' ORWp.jpeg|'Me la regló Meka. Es un Mew peludo cuquísisimo y me chiflaaaa<3''' 300px-Zuffictive_y_zoruanca_regalo_ninpha.jpg|'Me la reglo Zoru y es recuquisisima, chulisisma X3' Lah.gif|'Nadie me la ha regalado pero siempre ma ha gustado lah lah' Blue para Fuchi.jpg|'La hizo Hika, es el dibujo por paint mas bien hecho que he visto en mi vida^^lo adooooro' peIz.jpeg|'''''Me la regaló Akat y ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' Dibujo.jpg|Me la dibujó Laila y es muy cuquiiiii '' Archivo:Ninetales_mini.gif Mi top10 de pokémon Archivo:Ninetales_mini.gif O lo que es lo mismo, mis pokémon favoritos nwn *Archivo:Charmander_NB.gif *Archivo:Mew_NB.gif *Archivo:Buneary_NB.gif *Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif *Archivo:Vaporeon_NB.gif *Archivo:Butterfree_NB_hembra.gif *Archivo:Beedrill_NB.gif *Archivo:Ninetales_NB_(1).gif *Archivo:Roserade_NB.gif *Archivo:Lucario_NB_2.gif Archivo:Beedrill_mini.gif Dadle clic a cuchi-charmiss ( y demas ¬¬) :3 Archivo:Beedrill_mini.gif link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=245165 Daleeee quiere chicleee y no se lo van a dar si no le clicas :( link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=248093 Es Ninky, ¿esque no le vas a dar? link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=249116Se llama Adela y es la empleada de la limpieza. La adopte porque es fea ._. 65px|link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=249118 Dadle clic a su sepiedad!!! es una orden ._. Firma y Archivo:Zuffictive_sprite4.gif te da un rotulador multicolor para ir a pintar arcoiris al mundo de las hadas y duendes de colorines *como se nota que te aburres mucho ._. --Neon Consultorio a Azelf 19:06 24 jun 2012 (UTC) *Hola... ×Mεκα× ×RoCk PaRtY× *Cogeré el rotulador anticipadamente para poder firmar (?) Hablo raro Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Zorua NB.gif♫Zoru♪ ♦the best friend of♦''♥Fuchi♥Archivo:Charmander NB.gif 14:45 28 jun 2012 (UTC) *Hiii Archivo:Lah.gifArchivo:Meiko icon.gif♪Meiko♪'' and the vocaloid ♫Neru♫Archivo:Akita Neru icon.gif 12:59 1 jul 2012 (UTC) *¿Si vuelvo a firmar, me darán otro rotulador? (?) zσяυ-¢нσσ Archivo:Zorua icon.gif ¡∂σмιηємσѕ єℓ мυη∂σ! Archivo:Cubchoo icon.gif вєѕт ƒяιєη∂! Archivo:Buneary icon.gif 19:55 4 oct 2012 (UTC) *Que LOL tengo ese rotulador xD ✮Aqua ✮¿Dudas?✮Mi Blog✮© 22:00 15 nov 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Rotuladormulticolor.jpgEl rotulador multicolor XD Archivo:Sprite_ninky.gifGoodbye!!! Como sé que habéis clikado, del Charma os habéis librado~ Be happy (lalala)Archivo:Sprite_ninky.gif